The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw
by ShininStarzz
Summary: Andy spends some time with his loved ones. Andley, Dragonfly/White Rabbit, Ashley/Juliet. BVB/ALL one shot.


**The Dragonfly, The White Rabbit & The Outlaw**

**Author: ShininStarzz**

**Prompt: Andy spends some time with his loved ones. Andley, Dragonfly/White Rabbit, Ashley/Juliet. BVB/ALL one shot.**

**A/n: Okay, before you ask, YES this is an Andy/Ashley/Juliet fic. Slash/het threesome people! Don't like? Don't bloody read it!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, cause I really own three people who are all older than me and live in a different country, a different fucking _continent_.**

**(I don't own Andy, Ashley, Juliet, BVB or ALL)**

**Rating: T**

Andy POV

When I woke up, Ashley was curled up by my side, his long black hair hiding his beautiful face. Juliet wasn't there, so she was probably already up. I got out of bed, careful not to wake Ashley up. He mumbled something and rolled onto his other side, he's so cute.

When Jules and I brought Ash into the relationship, most of the fans were sceptical. Ash had a reputation for being a "love 'em and leave 'em" kind of guy. You know the kind, one night stands, no relationships, just sex. It took a lot of reassurance from me and Jules to convince Ash we trusted him, and knew he wasn't going to go off and fuck some random whore. When Ash was convinced, he was a lot more open, and much more loving. Surprisingly enough, he's actually a little sensitive. I find it adorable, and so does Jules. We won the fans around soon enough, and now Black Veil Brides' and Automatic Loveletter's fans support us 100 per cent. Sure, we get hate from stupid mother fuckers who don't understand us, but me and Ash were use to that. It was a little harder for Jules, but she was soon enough able to turn around and say "fuck you" to anyone who mocked her for having "faggot" boyfriends.

I walked out of our room, into the living room/kitchen area of our apartment.

"Hey baby." I yawned.

Jules looked up and smiled. "Hey Andy. Is Ashley still sleeping?"

I nodded. "He looks adorable when he's asleep."

Jules smiled. "Coffee?"

"Nope." I said. I gave her a hug and kissed her. "Morning."

"Morning." She kissed me back. "Now go shower. You stink."

"Oh, thanks very much." I said sarcastically. "Nice to know that's what you think of me, Dragonfly."

"Shut up and shower." She laughed.

I sighed. "Fine."

"I think I'm going to go and wake up Ashley." Juliet said.

"Good luck." I muttered.

Walking into the bathroom, I stripped and turned the shower on. As the water ran down my body, I began singing _Calling All Skeletons_ by Alkaline Trio. I shampoos and conditioned into my short hair. As soon as it was no longer soapy, I washed my body. When I was done, I stepped out of the shower, I put on my dressing gown and padded out into the living room/kitchen. Ashley was sat at the table drinking coffee, but Juliet wasn't there.

"Wow Dragonfly, actually managed to drag you out of bed! It's still only 8:30, are you ill?" I laughed.

Ashley turned round and glared at me with bleary eyes. His hair was mused up from sleep and he was only wearing boxers, his sexy OUTLAW tattoo on show.

"Fuck off Andrew." He said, yawning.

"Now, now," I chided, "is that anyway to greet your boyfriend 'good morning'." I raised an eyebrow.

Ashley rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee. I went over and hugged him. "Morning Ashy."

"Morning Andy baby." He smiled softly, kissing me. "We're out of coffee, Dragonfly went to get some more."

"Okay." I hugged him again. "Go and take a shower Ash."

"Join me?" He whined.

"I've just been." I said.

"I'm baaaaaack!" Juliet yelled, slamming the door shut.

"True Ronnie Radke style." I laughed.

"Ashley, have you showered yet?" Jules asked.

"Join me?" He whined again, this time adding puppy eyes. When it came to Ashley, Jules' weak spot was the puppy eyes.

"Ash! You know I can't resist the puppy eyes!"

"That's the point!"

"For God's sake!" I yelled. "Ashley, shower. Juliet, join him to quit whining."

"But he loves shower sex and I'm not in the mood this morning!" Jules complained.

"Then suck him off." I shrugged. "I'm going to go and dress. Ash, shower. _Now._"

"I'm going, fucking hell Andy!" He yelled.

"Then go!" I yelled back.

"Quit yelling at me!"

"Hypocrite much?" I shot back.

"Fuck off Andy."

"No. I care about you, stupid. You're stuck with me."

"Why do even care about me? I'm nothing but a stupid whore!" Ashley had tears in his eyes now, and he was desperately trying not to cry.

I pulled him to my chest and held him tight. "You're not a whore Ashley."

"But I am!" He cried. "Everyone thinks so. I'm not good enough for you and Jules. Why can't you end this? You'll be happier if I'm not dating you."

"No I won't. And neither will Jules. Ashley, you're not a whore, you're a beautiful person, inside and out. Fuck those who don't understand our relationship. I love you and that's it."

"You- you love me?" He whispered.

"Yes," I said softly. "I love you Ashley."

"I love you too Andy." He kissed me gently and I cupped his face.

"I love you too Ashley," Juliet said softly. "We're not going to leave you, you're part of us, we love you."

Ashley smiled, "I love you too Jules."

Jules smiled and kissed him. "Come on Ash, let's go shower."

As my boyfriend and girlfriend left to shower I couldn't help but smile. Sure, some people didn't understand our love, but that was what made it even more special, the fact we continued, despite the hate we got.

_Now, where are my grey skinnies?_

**A/n: Um... This was slightly based on a dream I had. Well the pairing was anyway, I can't really member much of the dream. It was weird...**

**Review? :3**

**~Kat :3**


End file.
